In the case that dirt is partially adhered to a cloth product and becomes stained. Compared with washing the entire cloth product, it is generally preferable to only partially wash the stain portion early from aspects of a decontamination effect and operation efficiency.
An exemplary stain removal system capable of partially washing the cloth product is composed of a bottle for accommodating a detergent and an absorbing sheet. A pore for supplying the detergent is formed in the top end of the bottle. The stain removal system can beat the stain portion with the top end of the bottle in such a state that the absorbing sheet is abutted against the bottom. The detergent is supplied to the stain portion by using the beating action. The supplied detergent is penetrated into the cloth product, and is absorbed into the absorbing sheet together with the dirt that constitutes the stain portion.
However, the stain removal system requires a hand holding the bottle to move up and down rapidly to make the stain removing action, so the beating speed and the beating force are not constant, there is a limit in the beating speed, and there is a deviation in stain removing degrees or a problem of hand fatigue.
Therefore, an alternative stain removal device capable of keeping the hand untired and performing stain removing operation always with a fixed beating force and a fixed beating speed may be used. FIG. 7 is a perspective view illustrating an overall appearance of the device. FIG. 8 is a perspective view illustrating exploded structures. The stain removal device 100, as shown in FIG. 7, is substantially cylindrical in such a state that a cover body 70 is mounted on a device main body 3. The stain removal device 100 includes a cassette mechanism 1 and the device main body 3. The cassette mechanism 1 includes a head portion 11 formed with a beating surface 21a as shown in FIG. 8 in which the cover body 70 is removed, and a water supply bottle 12 capable of accommodating liquid. The device main body 3 may be configured to be mounted by pressing the cassette mechanism 1 and pulled out for separation, and is provided with a vibration unit 31 which vibrates the cassette mechanism 1 towards a direction substantially orthogonal to the beating surface 21a of the head portion 11 through supplied electric power. Furthermore, with the vibration generated by the vibration unit 31 to the cassette mechanism 1, the liquid is supplied to the beating surface 21a of the head portion 11 from the water supply bottle body 12 through internal water supply paths.
Therefore, the action for beating a stain removing object by the head portion 11 may be automated, so as to make the beating force and the beating speed uniform. Furthermore, the action is effortless, and compact high-speed beating and washing which may not be realized manually may be effectively performed.
It should be noted that the stain removal device 100 is further provided with an external cover body 70 and a waterproof cover 50 in addition to the device main body 3 and the cassette mechanism 1. The external cover body 70 may be removed from the device main body 3 as shown in FIG. 8 when the stain removing operation is performed, and may be mounted on the device main body 3 as shown in FIG. 7 when the stain removal device 100 is carried, thereby effectively preventing water from leaking to the outside of the device or from impacting the cassette mechanism 1 when the stain removal device 100 is carried.
In addition, the waterproof cover 50 may be detachably mounted at a position where the waterproof cover 50 surrounds a side surface of the head portion 11, so as to prevent splashing of the water, and achieves an effect of defining a relative position of the head portion 11 relative to the stain removing object during use.
However, the stain removal device 100 has the following shortcomings to be improved because of the component configuration thereof.
FIG. 9 is a front view illustrating the component configuration. FIG. 10 is a perspective view illustrating states of assembling and disassembling. The water supply bottle 12 of the cassette mechanism 1, as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10(a), is composed of a bottle main body 24a and a cover body 24b for opening and closing the bottle main body 24a. A thread arranged at the inner circumference of an outer barrel 24b1 of the cover body 24b and a thread 24a1 arranged at the periphery of the end portion 24a1 of the bottle main body 24a are threadedly engaged, an inserting portion 22 of the head portion 11 is pressed into a head inserted portion 25 arranged at a position at an opening in the end portion of the cover body 24b and is embedded as shown in (b) of the figure, thereby constituting the stain removal device 100, and the these components may be cleaned after being disassembled. It should be noted that the numeral 20 in FIG. 9 represents a sealing member.
The inserting portion 22 is intermittently provided with concavo-convex parts 22a along an axial direction. The head portion 11 is fitted and retained in the head inserted portion 25 through elasticity of resin of the concavo-convex parts 22a. 
Therefore, when the water supply bottle 12 is pulled out of the device main body 3, if the water supply bottle 12 is pulled with the head portion 11 being clamped, it just needs to pull out the entire cassette mechanism 1 as shown in FIG. 10(c). However, as shown in (b) of the figure, if the inserting portion 22 of the head portion 11 is loosely fitted, only the head portion 11 is pulled out and the water supply bottle 12 remains on the side of the device main body 3, and water would unexpectedly leak from the head inserted portion 25 of the cover body 24b that constitutes the water supply body 12. If the head portion is assembled and disassembled repeatedly, the fitting force would be further reduced.
In addition, to reliably and stably mount the head portion 11 into the head inserted portion 25 of the cover body 24b, if an fitting length L of the head inserted portion 25 formed on the cover body 24b and the inserting portion 22 of the head portion 11 is increased to a certain extent as shown in FIG. 6(b), the axial dimension of the stain removal device 100 is increased, resulting in difficulty in structure miniaturization.
Further, when the head portion 11 is in oblique partial contact with the stain removing object W as shown by an imaginary line in FIG. 6(b) during use, the possibility that the head portion 11 is easy to pulled out by distortion between the inserting portion 22 and the head portion inserted portion 25 which are used as fitting portions of the head portion 11 and the cover body 24b should not be ignored. Particularly, when the beating washing is performed with the detergent, the case that the head portion 11 is easier to pulled out due to the fact that the detergent may penetrate into the fitting portions is also considered. In view of these factors, the length L of the head portion needs to be further increased.
In addition, although, as shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 6, the sealing member 20 is mounted at the bottom of the stain removal device 100 to prevent the liquid from entering into screwing portions before the outer barrel 24b1 of the cover body 24b is screwed with the periphery 24a1 of the end portion of the bottle main body 24a, the number of components of the cassette mechanism 1 is increased to four.